Forever in One
by j.heller
Summary: Scully's past comes back to haunt her and Mulder must save her from it. [Secrets are secrets for a reason.]
1. Chapter 1

He awoke wearing a cold sweat. The same dreams have been haunting his sleep. Each time they jolted him awake and a soundless cry escaped his lips. He sat upright in his bed and held his head in his hands. After a few deep breaths, he laid down back in bed and looked over at his partner. How he envied her. No nightmares plagued her dreams and every morning she woke refreshed.

She felt the bed undulate beneath her as his body fell back. She turned to her side to face him.

"Another nightmare?"

"Yeah."

"What happened in this one?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Did I die?"

He didn't respond. She opened her eyes and ran her hand down his face.

"Mulder, did I die?"

"Yes." A tear fell down his face and her hand wiped it away. "I couldn't save you, Scully."

"But you did and you do. I think that means more than some dream." Scully moved her body closer to Mulder.

"Freud said that dreams are the key to the unconscious, that dreams…"

Scully caught Mulder halfway through his sentence with a kiss.

"I love you. I'll never leave you."

Mulder found Scully's words slightly comforting. He knew tomorrow night, the same dreams would once again haunt him.


	2. Chapter 2

The ring on her finger glistened under the office lights as Scully filed another case away. Mulder was busy typing at the computer, trying to finish the latest paperwork. Occasionally he would steal glances at his partner, his eyes never taking in their fill. There was too much to her to take in.

They had promised to keep things strictly professional at work but Mulder found this quite challenging. Scully was absolutely irresistible and the more he couldn't have her the more he wanted her. More often than not, it was Scully who kept Mulder under control. There were times, however, when neither one could resist the temptation.

When finished filing, Scully sat in her customary seat across from Mulder. In all the years she worked down in the basement office, a desk was never produced for her use. She sat there for a moment, staring at nothing and then pulled something out from her briefcase. Scully spread the small square papers in front of her, admiring all the detail of each card.

"We're at work, Scully. Whatever happened to leaving personal business at home?" Mulder said teasingly.

"I am working, Mulder. Just not on the right thing."

"Still hung up on the invitations?"

"I can't choose."

Mulder pushed back his seat and patted his lap. It was obvious that he wouldn't be getting any work done either. That didn't seem to matter though. Their work load was surprisingly light over the past few months and often they found themselves goofing around, taking longer lunches, and leaving earlier.

Scully took Mulder's cue, picked up the cards, and sat on his lap. Mulder put his arms around her as she spread out the cards again.

"I like the last one," Mulder said.

The card he picked was simple but elegant. The letters were gold and engraved into the small card. A somewhat flowery design made the boarder and pulled everything together.

"It's the most expensive. What about our budget?"

"You imposed that budget upon yourself."

"I know but…"

"But what? You forget. I'll do anything for you."

"Anything can be dangerous."

"Anything is worth it."

Mulder rested his head on Scully's shoulder and closed his eyes. His lack of sleep was finally catching up on him. Scully, on the other hand, entertained herself by playing with Mulder's unruly hair. She was more than willing to stay in their current position if it allowed Mulder a moment of peace.

Their silence was interrupted by the sound of footsteps that echoed through the hall. They quickly untangled themselves and returned to their normal seats. Mulder and Scully's engagement was only made known to those who needed to know. They simply left their fellow agents to their rumors.

The sound was made by the mail carrier. He was only a teenager, probably working this job for extra cash. He shifted through the kart and pulled out a large envelope and handed it to Scully. She smiled at him cordially and he left the two agents alone.

"Who's it from?" Mulder asked as Scully began to open the large envelope.

"I don't know. There's no return address."

She reached into the envelope but felt nothing. Scully turned it over and a ring fell out into her palm.

"Someone I should know about?" Mulder inquired with a playful look in his eye. Scully, however, was not amused this time and dropped the ring to the floor as she stood up.

"Dana, what's wrong?" He quickly got up from his chair and went to Scully. He put her arms around her and felt her tremble. She too put her arms around Mulder and wept into his chest. He lovingly stroked her hair and felt her breath regain normalcy. There was no doubt that she felt safe in his arms. It was as if he alone could shield all the evil that sought to destroy her.

When Scully regained her composure, Mulder picked up the ring from the floor and looked carefully at it. It paled in comparison to the white gold, diamond engagement ring he bought Scully but he knew that it held a special meaning. It was tarnished with age but the jewel in the middle still sparkled against the light. It was a small amethyst stone and the square edges were rounded by force rather than the gentle hand of its maker.

Mulder ran his fingers around the small object and felt some engraving on the inside. He lifted the ring in the light but still could not make out the words. It was obvious that though the ring was not as impressive as other it once held a special meaning - a special meaning that Scully knew.

"Per sempre in uno," Scully whispered.

"What?"

"Forever in one." Scully was in a daze. Mulder's eyes were directly upon her, but her eyes avoided contact. She was hiding something.

"Scully, what does this mean?" He knelt down by her side.

"I can't. Please, don't make me remember." Tears escape Scully's eyes once more and her body found a home in Mulder's embrace.

For the rest of the day, they worked in silence with Mulder occasionally stealing a glance at Scully to make sure that she was okay. The ring was on both of their minds the entire day. Scully remembered the past and Mulder thought about what it meant for their future. He knew that she was keeping something from him, but he learned that in time everything would fall into place. It was just another obstacle they had to face.

"Mulder, I want to go home."

"Okay, just let me finish up here and we'll go."

"I'll just…go to the car and wait for you there."

"Okay." He handed the car keys to her and watched her leave the office. Mulder finished what he was doing and turned off the computer for the day. On his way out, the ring caught his eye. Not wanting to leave it in the office, he quickly pocketed it.

Scully walked into the parking complex unaware of her surroundings. Those who passed by her saw a walking zombie - her eyes out of focus and her mind in some far off land. As she opened the door of the car, a man approached her. His hair was brown like Mulder's and his height almost the same but everything else was different.

The man had a heavier build and a beard covered his face. His eyes were green like jade. At a first glance, it would have been easy to tell that he was an outdoorsman. Scully's head popped up when she saw him.

"Randy?"

He moved closer to her. Scully's breathing became heavy and tears swelled her eyes. Her hand reached for the man.

"Scully?"

Mulder's voice broke her concentration. She turned her head to look at him and when she turned back the man was gone.

"Where he'd go?"

"Where did who go?"

"There was a man, standing in front of me. Now he's gone."

"Scully, there was nobody there. I think that maybe you're just exhausted. You need some rest."

"Mulder, I know what I saw. Randy was just there!"

"Who's Randy?"

"No one," Scully sighed. "No one."


	3. Chapter 3

_Her motionless body was outlined by the shadows of the night. His footsteps echoed through the empty warehouse. With only the light of his flashlight to guide him, he saw what he dreaded the most. Her body was surrounded by a sea of her own blood with more still escaping from the hole cause by the bullet. _

_His hands hesitated to touch her body but he had to know. No sounds escaped her lips and her eyes remained closed. Was she or wasn't she? Her skin felt cool against his fingers as he searched for a pulse. There was none. _

_Shrouded in disbelief, he began to shake the body violently hoping that somehow he could jolt her awake. Soon the night sky was colored with the red and blue lights of police cars and ambulances. Medics pushed their way through the crowd and had the pry the dead woman out of the man's arms. Noting that there was nothing they could do for either of them, the medics coved the woman with a white cloth and placed her in an ambulance. _

_The man stood, silently watching, drowning out the world around him. His entire life slipped through his fingers and he fell to the ground, penetrating the noise of the officers with his own glass-shattering scream. _

Mulder jolted upright and sweat drenched his body. His breathing was intense as he relived his dream. He turned to look at Scully and found her sitting next to him, rubbing his back with her hand.

"It's all right. I'm here," she said, trying her best to comfort him. He buried his head in her chest and wept. Of all the nightmares, this one was by far the worst. In the others, he at least had a chance to save her life but in this one, every chance was taken away from him.

Taking note of the time, Scully helped Mulder out of bed and led him to the bathroom. She drew him a bath and peeled the sweat soaked clothes off of his body. Mulder, though aware of Scully's actions, remained dazed. Fragments from his dream continuously haunted him as he sat in the tub.

Scully gently washed Mulder's body; her eyes never once leaving him. The warm water helped ease the tension in his muscles but his eyes remained glazed. When she was done, Scully helped Mulder out of the tub and dried him off. Her actions reminded Mulder of his mother when he was younger. She was doing everything for him and had begun dressing him. Her soft hands sent electricity up his spine and only caused him to sink in his depression deeper.

"Mulder, talk to me." Scully stared desperately into Mulder's eyes. She was used to him shutting her out but it was killing her this time. "Please, tell me."

"I can't," Mulder said coldly. He pulled Scully's arms off his body and went into the kitchen, leaving her alone in the bedroom. Dumfounded, Scully plopped down into the bed and hid beneath the sheets. She had no intention of going to work that day.

In the kitchen, Mulder made himself a cup of coffee. He hated himself for being so cold to Scully but he couldn't bear to tell her what his dreams were about. Wanting to get away, Mulder went back into the bedroom to retrieve his things. He could hear Scully sniffling under the covers. How desperately he wanted to comfort her but he was not ready for a confrontation.

"Scully..." Mulder tried to find the right words to say. "I'll tell Skinner you're not coming in today." He failed and left her alone.

Scully heard the door close. She dragged herself out of bed and felt a cool breeze pass by. Thinking that the window was open, Scully turned around but saw that the window was closed. Her eyes scanned the room and saw an ephemeral man standing in the corner. His lips moved as if he was trying to tell her something.

"Randy?" Her breathing became quicker as she neared him. Her hand reached out for him but he quickly disappeared.

A loud sigh escaped her lips and Scully decided to clear her mind in the shower. She had to talk to Mulder tonight. She had kept secrets from him too long; he deserved to know the truth even though he kept the truth from her. The beating of the water against her back relaxed Scully as she contemplated what to do for the rest of the day.

As she stepped out of the shower, the phone rang. Scully quickly covered herself with a robe and went to answer the phone.

"Hello?" She was slightly out of breath.

There was no answer.

"Hello?" She said this time with more conviction.

There was a click on the other side. Scully stared at the phone in confusion before hanging it up.

It's nothing, she told herself. The phone rang again.

"Hello?" She was irritated this time.

"Dana, is that how you greet your mother?"

"Sorry mom…what are you doing calling at this hour?"

"I got a call from Fox. He said you two had a fight this morning?"

Leave it to Mulder to make everything right.

"It's nothing really mom. It's just…"

"Just what honey?"

"Um…are you free this afternoon? I don't feel right talking about over the phone."

"How's 11:00? We'll meet for lunch."

"That sounds great mom. I'll meet you at your place."

They arranged the finer details of their meeting and said good-bye. Scully readied herself for the outgoing. She left earlier than necessary; she wanted to stop somewhere first.

On the way to the cemetery, Scully noticed an olive green car trailing her closely. Feeling that she knew the driver of the car, Scully quickly turned her head around to catch a better glimpse of the driver. The man in the car seemed slightly familiar but she could not place a name to the face. Scully was forced out of her thoughts when the olive green car bumped into her.

Though the jolt was light, Scully was still propelled forward and into the steering wheel. She momentarily lost control of her car but quickly recovered and sped up. Not surprisingly, the olive green car also increased its speed and soon it was directly behind Scully's car once more.

What was meant to be a reminiscent trip to the cemetery became a deadly game of follow the leader. Whatever Scully did, the driver behind her quickly followed, never giving her a chance for the element of surprise. Suddenly the driver sped up his pace and was driving in the next lane. His eyes contained fire as he inched his car nearer to Scully's.

Now she was trapped. On one side was the menace driver and on the other was a row of trees and decorated the desolate highway. She tried to speed up again but the driver quickly followed suit. They stayed that way for a good while, driving side by side, with nothing to change their game. Eyeing her cell phone, Scully quickly pressed the speed dial and waited for Mulder to answer.

Whatever tension had passed between them that morning was gone. She only wanted to hear his voice and derive strength from it.

"Mulder."

The sound of his voice already made the situation a hundred times better.

"I'm being followed."

Scully cut straight to the chase.

"What?"

He was confused.

"There's a car following me. Actually, he's more trapping me into a box."

It was obvious she was losing her cool.

"Where are you?"

"On the way to the cemetery."

Why was she going to the cemetery? Mulder thought.

"Can you get off anywhere?"

He was worried but kept his cool.

"Nah…"

She was cut off. The driver of the olive green car finally made his move and slammed into the passenger side of Scully's car. The force of the impact, however, was not enough to get her off the road.

"Scully! What happened?"

He could feel sweat dripping down his face. The scenario felt so much like his nightmares.

"He rammed me."

Before Mulder could get another word into the conversation, he heard the crunching of metal.

"Scully!"

The driver had rammed into Scully's car once more, this time with more force than the last. This caused her car to fly off the road and into the row of trees. Scully's eyes were full of fear as her car collided into the nearest tree. The airbag quickly inflated at the impact but did nothing to prevent injury.

Scully's head had hit the window upon impact causing the window to crack. Blood flowed out slowly from the cut on her head and her eyes fluttered. Mulder's worried voice could be heard from the cell phone; his fear growing each time Scully did not answer.

A few moments passed with only the sound of Mulder's voice. Somewhere in the depths of her head, Scully could hear his voice and though she tried, she could not make a sound. She painfully moved her head and opened her eyes.

"Mulder," she mumbled. It was so soft that she could barely hear it and was surprised when Mulder responded.

"Dana! What happened?"

Scully reached to grab the phone that had fallen into the passenger's seat when the driver of the olive green car opened the door. Her head sprang up at the sound and caused a hair-splitting headache. She let out a slight gasp when the man's hand tugged at her arm. Scully used her other arm to attack him but he commandeered that arm too. He violently pushed her back into her seat and unbuckled her seat belt.

On the other side of the line, Mulder could hear the struggle as he sat helplessly in his office. The driver of the car punched Scully in the face and left her dazed as he dragged her out of the car. As soon as she was out of the car, he dropped her to the ground and kicked the phone away. Mulder was still franticly shouting Scully's name.

The wet grass beneath her pulled Scully out of her trance. Her head throbbed and yet it was overly aware of what was happening to her. She spotted the man's leg from the corner of her eye and buried her teeth in it. The man let was a blood-curdling scream which was more out of the surprise than actual pain.

Mulder, still hanging on and listening through his phone, heard every scream. Each time his heart imagined the worse. The man pulled Scully up from the ground and slammed her violently into her car. Her body arched in pain but her face refused to display what she felt. Taking advantage of her situation, the man pulled out a syringe from his pocket and quickly injected its contents into Scully.

As Scully fell once more to the ground, the man noticed the sparkling ring on her left hand. He caught her arm and pulled the ring off examining it under the sun. He heard Scully utter a soft "no" and he dropped the ring on the ground next to her.

Before drifting off into unconsciousness Scully uttered Mulder's name one last time. The man stepped on the phone and all Mulder heard was a dial tone.


	4. Chapter 4

Margaret Scully paced in her house wondering where her daughter could be. It was a rare occasion when Dana was late for anything, let alone a lunch date with her mother. She had tried to call her daughter's cell phone numerous times but was either met with the busy signal or an I'm-sorry-but-the-cellular-customer-you-are-trying-to-reach recording.

As the minutes passed, Margaret Scully's worries grew. Her daughter would not neglect to inform her motherthat she would be late. It simply wasn't her style. When the phone rang, Mrs. Scully jumped and raced to answer it.

"Dana?" There was no doubt in her mind that it was anyone else but her daughter.

"Not quite," Mulder didn't know how to begin.

"Fox, what's wrong?" There was everything in his voice that indicated that something was wrong.

"It's about Dana."

"Is she all right? Is she hurt?" Concern filled her voice.

"I just received a phone call from her. It a…" he didn't know how to put into words of the possibility that Scully might be missing or even dead. "It didn't seem too good. I'm heading towards your direction, but I have to make a stop first. I'll see you as soon as I can."

"I'd like that." Mrs. Scully tried her best to choke back her tears.

A few miles away, Agent Fox Mulder was surveying a scene of a car wreck – Scully's car wreck. After the end of their conversation, Mulder quickly pulled together a group of Agents to survey the area. It wasn't too hard to spot her car. It lay off the road, with the driver's side smashed in due to the impact with the trees.

Around him was the buzz of conversation, everyone playing their part and trying to solve the mystery. There was blood splattered on the window, most likely to be hers, and a few droplets on the paved ground. Mulder crouched at the passenger side, staring blankly into the car remembering the other day when he himself sat in that seat.

The sound of Assistant Director Skinner's voice brought Mulder back into the living. The elderly man placed a hand upon Mulder's shoulder, a symbol of his understanding to Mulder's quest. He was among the privileged few who knew of their engagement. Seeing the wreck of Scully's car also tore Skinner's heart. Over the years he had developed a liking for her and thought her more as a daughter he never had.

"Agent Mulder, do you know of anyone who would want to do this to Agent Scully?" It was a question he needed to ask. It was a question he did not want to know the answer to.

"No." Obviously Mulder was in no mood for talking. He remained crouched on the ground searching for something – anything. His long limbs were beginning to get sore and he stood up to stretch himself out. At full length, Mulder could see something glisten under the sun's rays. He picked up the object and his heart stopped when he realized that it was Scully's engagement ring.

"Sir?" Skinner was by Mulder's side in an instant. "Look."

Skinner saw Scully's ring in Mulder's hand.

"What do you think it means, Mulder?"

"I don't know." Mulder turned away from the scene and walked to his car. Skinner followed.

"Agent, where are you going?"

"To see her mother. Keep me informed." Mulder slipped into this car and drove away.

Margaret Scully sat impatiently by her window watching for any signs of Mulder's car. From the sound of Mulder's voice on the phone, she knew that the accident was bad. Mrs. Scully knew of her daughter's great strength and admired it but she always feared of a situation when her strength may not be enough.

When she spotted Mulder's car pull into the driveway, Mrs. Scully leaped out of her seat to open the door. The sight of the elderly Scully's face was comforting to Mulder but it also brought pangs of pain to his heart.

"Fox." Mrs. Scully said steeping aside to let the man through. She greeted him with the warmest smile that she could muster.

"I'm sorry but I can't stay long." Mulder focused his eyes on the floor unable to look at the woman in the eyes.

"You can't possibly feel responsible for what happened to her, Fox."

"If I only opened up to her then maybe she would have gone into work today and not be…"

Margaret led the man into her living room and went into the kitchen and made some tea. She admired everything about Fox Mulder. His passion for her daughter was unbelievable and often she envied their love. But because of his dedication to Scully, Mulder had the habit of beating himself down whenever she got into trouble.

"It's not your fault. It was never your fault." Mrs. Scully came back into the living room and placed a cup in front of Mulder. She took a sip of the hot liquid and a silence passed between them. They finished their tea, aware of the other's presence but never quite acknowledging it. Mulder's mind was lost on Scully. He needed to find her.

"I have to go," Mulder finally said breaking the silence. He got up from his seat and walked towards the door. Mrs. Scully followed him.

"Call me if you find anything."

"I will." Before leaving, they shared a warm embrace and said their good-byes.

Mrs. Scully stood in her doorway and watched Mulder's car drive away hoping that when it came back, the driver bore better news.


	5. Chapter 5

Scully woke among a sea of blankets and at first believed that she was still at home. The large bed engulfed her small body and the scent of roses filled the air. When she opened her eyes, Scully saw that she was not a home. It was far from it. Though the bed was large, the room she was in was small with bare walls whose paint was peeling. The smell of roses came from a vase that was placed on a side table near the bed.

She sat up in the bed and was greeted by a pang of pain that still lingered in her head and the rest of her body. A flood of memories came rushing in and reminded Scully of her ordeal. Suddenly afraid, she crept out of the bed and tip-toed to the door. Hearing no one, she went out the room and into the rest of the small house.

The house was no larger than her apartment and obviously isolated from society. It was sparsely furnished with a few chairs and tables and nothing more. Papers littered the ground. Scully walked slowly around the house trying to make sense of what happened to her. When she picked up one of the pieces of paper that were scattered around Scully saw that her name was on it.

Each piece of paper she picked up, Scully saw that she was mentioned in some way. Some were clippings from the newspaper or copies of files from the FBI. Candid photos of her also lie on the floor. Scully was so engrossed in the papers that she failed to hear the footsteps approaching.

A hand on her shoulder caused her to jump.

"Agent Scully, so nice of you to join me."

The sound of his voice triggered a memory she could not remember.

"As you can see, I've been following you for quite some time." He crouched beside her and reached for her hand.

"I know you." Her breathing was unsteady – heart racing.

"It was a thousand summers ago."

"I see you in my dreams, my nightmares."

"You barely acknowledged my existence. Passed me by for the other man."

"You hurt me before. I tried to forget."

"My dear Dana, I'm impossible to forget."

He stood up pulling Scully up and closer to him. His lips lingered around hers and as he moved closer, she pulled back.

"Let me go."

"You don't love him."

"Mulder?"

"Not even on a first name basis. How could you possibly love him?"

Scully brushed his hand off her.

"No, you're wrong. He loves me. We're…he's going to marry me."

Scully raised her left hand to show him the engagement ring. Her breathing stopped when she saw that it wasn't there.

"You have nothing."

Scully collapsed to the floor and stared off into nothing. She blocked everything from her mind, unaware as the man held a chloroform drenched rag to her nose.

Mulder…Fox…Help…


	6. Chapter 6

The sun in his face was misleading. His eyes opened to an empty office – his office. The sunlight streamed in from the small window and his back ached from his sleeping position. It was never his intention to fall asleep but the weariness of his body forced him to.

There was once a time when the irregular pattern of his sleep seemed normal because Scully's presence made everything right. Now she was gone. Missing. Taken. Stolen from him. The sour note from the previous morning was still hanging in his mind and a part of him thought that, perhaps, she didn't want to be found. Fragments of her car erased any of that thought.

She wanted him to find her. The truth could have never been clearer but this chase was going no where. Specialists swept the car and Mulder was still waiting for the results. This chase had become a waiting game. Everything was woven together, one dependent on the other. Though she was not there, Mulder fed off of Scully's energy. He could feel it.

The knock on the door surprised him and for a brief second he hoped that it was Scully.

"Agent Mulder, I've got some mail for you."

It was the pimply faced mail boy. Not quite who he expected. Not quite who he wanted to see.

Mulder thanked the boy as he handed him a stack of envelopes. He absent mindedly flipped through the stack, wondering how it was possible to still receive junk mail in one of the most safeguarded buildings in the country. Mulder had once brought up the issue with Scully. Her response: "It must be a conspiracy."

Scully. It irked him on how there was little evidence to go on. No fingerprints. The attacker had worn gloves. All of the blood samples belonged to Scully. Paint samples were collected from Scully's car. He still waited on the results.

Mulder still continued to flip through the stack of mail. The last envelope in the stack lacked an address. It was a letter sized envelope. Simple. Nondescript. He was about to open it when there was another knock on the door.

"Go away!" Mulder yelled through the door. The knocking, however, continued. "Just slide whatever you forgot underneath the door." The mail boy often lost letters in the mix and returned to deliver them.

"Mulder, its Skinner."

The Assistant Director opened the door without another warning. Mulder stared at the door and watched Skinner walk in. The letter was still in his hand.

"What is it?" Skinner nodded to Mulder's hand.

"I don't know." Mulder stuck a finger through a small opening and ripped the envelope open. He pulled out a square piece of paper and unfolded it.

"Scully …"

Mulder touched the image of Scully before him. She lay on the bed of white satin, eyes closed, sleeping. There was a cut on her forehead, dried blood splotched on the left side of her face. Unconscious. She was unconscious, Mulder concluded. Maybe drugged.

Skinner was caught by surprised with Mulder's behavior; he had suddenly shut out the world. Skinner walked towards the agent and peered over his shoulder.

"God …"

There was tension in the room. Though neither man detested the other, Skinner knew that Mulder would rather be alone. He almost forgot why he had come to the basement office in the first place. Skinner cleared his throat.

"The lab results came in from the paint samples."

"Already?" Mulder pulled his eyes away form the photograph and noticed for the first time the file in Skinner's hand.

"We told the lab guys that it was high priority." He handed Mulder the file.

"And …" Mulder plopped the file on his desk. He'd rather hear the news from Skinner.

"The paint is from a local car shop. Wilshire's Auto. Thirty-five jobs since the owner, Freddy Wilshire, developed the color in 1998."

"Not a very popular color I take it."

"No it's not. But there's more."

Mulder waited.

"Seven days ago, one Drake Aquinas reported stolen car. 1983 Mercury Cougar. Olive green paint"

"That's one ugly car."

Skinner nodded in agreement.

"I put an APB out. We'll find her." Skinner stared Mulder in the eyes and sensed his grief. His face told a different story but Skinner knew better. "You better take care of yourself Mulder. Scully won't go easy on you if she saw you in this state."

The elder man left the office, closing the door behind him. Mulder waited until he could no longer hear footsteps.

He stood up suddenly, sending his chair flying backwards, crashing into the wall. Mulder let out a scream, a yell – frustration, anger, loss. His arms, in one powerful motion, swept everything off his desk, causing papers to fly and land on the floor. He formed a fist with his fingers and pounded the unsuspecting desk. Another cry. Mulder flipped the desk over, kicking at its legs.

He collapsed to the floor, arms cradling his head. Tears flowed out of his eyes and he curled into a ball. Scully's picture lay only inches away. He swore he could hear her cry for him.


	7. Chapter 7

She was nineteen when they first met. Bright. Idealistic. Her hair back then was not the flaming red he had grown to love, but it was equally eye-catching. Her face was softer, less defined but still dignified. He was immediately attracted to her.

He watched her from afar, afraid to scare her away – afraid to lose her. It was January when he first talked to her. She sat alone at a café, reading a book, Darwin maybe.

"Hi."

Her head popped up.

"Hi."

Her voice soft and sweet.

"I don't know if you know me but I've seen you around."

Typical line. It was a big school.

She smiled at him. A polite smile but he took it nonetheless.

Yes, she'd seen him around campus but no, sorry, she did not know his name. No, she didn't have a boyfriend and yes, she'd love to go out with him sometime.

A week later, they went out on their first date, dinner and a movie. He was enamored with her, hung on her every word. She was unused to all the attention, one out of four children and her father in the Navy. They had a second date followed by a third, fourth, and fifth. He learned her life, met her family, and played the role of the perfect boyfriend.

He believed that everything was perfect. It was everything he wanted it to be and maybe even more. He was wrong.

Near the end of their relationship, she had become distant. He pretended not to notice; she pretended to still care.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She took a deep breath.

"I…"

"Dana, what is it?"

"You're smothering me."

What? He couldn't believe it. What had he done wrong?

"I thought …"

She cut him off.

"It wouldn't have worked out anyway. My father is being transfer and I've decided to go with the family. I'm sorry."

She left him. He was heart broken.

True to her word, Dana Scully moved away two weeks later, at the end of the semester. He too packed up his bags and followed her.

_You're mine. _


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Midterm season is finally over and we shall celebrate with another chapter! (side note: if anyone claims to be a music fan I definitely recommend Damien Rice's "O" because it is absolutely beautiful.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scully woke up, this time with less pain lingering throughout her body. She opened her eyes and scanned the space around her. The sheets were still the white satin that felt refreshing underneath her skin. There were still roses on the table nearby, but something was different. Scully glanced down at her body and realized that she was no longer wearing the black pantsuit and blouse she had on earlier.

"Do you like it?"

Her head popped up at the sound of the voice. Who was it? She had yet to see his face.

"Do you like it?"

His voice. Scully dug into the depths of her mind to place it.

"I bought it just for you."

She squinted to see the face but the room was not lit and there were no windows.

"I find that it compliments you. You should wear lavender more often."

It was a long time ago. Someone she didn't want to remember. Someone she buried away.

"Eddie."

She had tried so hard to forget him. Now the memories came flooding back.

She was nineteen when they first met. He was quiet. Unassuming. She had seen him around school and never really thought much about him. Edward Blake was not a handsome man. He wasn't horrible looking but there was nothing striking about him. Scully was surprised when he first introduced himself and was even more surprised when she accepted his invitation for a date.

They dated for a few months. Scully noticed that Edward was more into the relationship than she was. He was doting, very attentive to her every need. She appreciated his company but more often than not felt that he was too protective. She continued to date him out of pity. No one else seemed to notice him. When she got the news that her father was to be transferred to Maryland, Scully jumped at the chance and quickly ended the relationship with Edward. He was heartbroken.

Now he stood in the doorway, looking at her with piercing, accusing eyes. He stepped closer to the bed.

"I'm glad you remember me."

"You're not easy to forget."

He smiled at the thought.

"I've been following your life."

Scully shuddered at the thought. She sat upright in the bed and her hands played with the lace at the end of the dress. She hated what he had bought for her – what she was wearing. It was more of a piece of lingerie than anything. The dress fell slightly above her knees and was spaghetti strapped. She hated it but was glad that at least she was dressed. He sat at the edge of the bed.

"What were you thinking, Dana? All these men? They were never the ones for you. I could have told you that and spared you the heartache."

Eddie reached for her hand and smiled when she didn't move away. Scully was too stunned to notice.

"Jack and Daniel? They were much too old for you – to understand you."

"Let me go."

She whispered those words.

Eddie chuckled.

"I'm here to protect you. I'd do anything for you."

"Anything can be dangerous."

Scully looked him in the eye and pulled her hand away in disgust.

"You're a murderer," she continued, feeling the rage build up in her.

"No Dana, you must be misunderstood. I am your protector."

Eddie moved in closer and leaned in for a kiss. Scully moved back.

"Ungrateful! You've always been ungrateful!"

He slapped her across the face. Scully retaliated and hit him back. Surprised, Eddie grabbed Scully by the shoulders, pulled her off the bed, and kicked her.

"I'll do anything for you! Why don't you understand!" He yelled these words. "Love hurts Dana. Get used to it."

Eddie stared at her. She was momentarily defeated. He left the room, locking the door behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

Mulder fumbled with the keys and stumbled intohis apartment. Skinner had forced him to go home after finding Mulder curled into a ball in the basement office. He promised to keep Mulder informed of any new leads.

It was night in the city and the apartment was dark. Mulder made no effort to turn on the lights. He stripped as he walked through the halls, dumping his jacket and tie on the floor. When he reached the bathroom, Mulder finally turned on the light. It blinded him until his eyes finally adjusted to the brightness.

He turned the water on, placing a hand underneath the flow until it reached the right temperature. Mulder stepped into the shower and let the force of the water message his sore muscles.

He wondered where she was. What if she was right under his nose? Hidden in plain sight.

Mulder stepped out of the shower when he was finished, toweled off, and dressed. He heard his cell phone rang and ran to answer it.

"Mulder."

He was hopeful.

"It' Skinner. They found the car."

Mulder's heart raced.

"Is she there?"

"No. But she was. A trucker spotted the car on the side of the road. It was abandoned so he called the cops. The deputy came out and noticed that it matched the description of the APB we put out. They've searched the car, dusted for fingerprints, and have come up with nothing. All they found was hair."

"Scully's."

"Exactly."

Mulder's heart deflated. Nothing. Dead ends all around.

"I'm sorry."

Skinner hung up. Mulder walked over to the sofa and sat down. He never wanted to hold Scully so badly before. _Where are you?_ He lay down on the sofa, not wanting to spend the night in their bedroom. It was hard enough to spend it in their home. _Where are you?_

Mulder woke up with a fact on his mind. Scully had been missing for two days. He got up from the sofa and went into the kitchen to make some coffee. It would be another long day. While the coffee maker was doing it's work, Mulder headed to the bedroom for a fresh change of clothes. On the way, he almost tripped on his jacket. He had forgotten that it was there. When he picked up the jacket, something fell from the pocket.

Mulder bent to pick it up. It was a ring. The ring Scully received three days ago. He had forgotten about it. He remembered her reaction towards the object and wondered if it had anything to do with her disappearance. The idea seemed far-fetched, but he was willing to work with anything.

As soon as he arrived at work, Mulder had the ring checked for prints. As expected, nothing turned up. His phone rang.

"Mulder."

"Fox."

It was Mrs. Scully. He had been avoiding contact with her, not sure what he would say when they talked.

"Mrs. Scully. Hi."

"Have you come up with anything?"

She cut straight to the chase.

"Nothing …"

Wait. Maybe, just maybe …

"Fox?"

"Actually, Mrs. Scully, I have something I would like you to take a look at."

"Anything to help. I'm free all day."

Mulder drove to Mrs. Scully's house. She waited for him, prepared tea for his arrival, and greeted him cordially when he arrived. After brief hellos, Mulder pulled the ring out of his pocket and she nearly fainted.

Mulder caught her and sat Mrs. Scully down. He waited patiently for his future mother-in-law to regain composure before he pressed on. The ring was important.

"Fox." Mrs. Scully looked at him in the eyes, not quite wanting to divulge parts of Scully's past that she so desperately wanted to forget. "There are parts of Dana's past that she wants to forget. Things that are too horrible to remember."

Mulder nodded. He understood.

"She was young. She was only nineteen when Dana first met him."

"Who?"

"Edward Blake. They dated for a while when Dana was at Berkeley. He seemed nice. He was wonderful, very loving. They broke up a little before we moved to Maryland and Dana transferred to the University here."

Mulder looked puzzled. How did this man figure in with Scully's disappearance? Mrs. Scully saw Mulder's expression and explained.

"Edward was a bit overprotective of Dana. I remember she told me once that she was afraid that Edward loved her too much, almost to the point of insanity."

The color on Mulder's face darkened. Mrs. Scully almost described him to a tee. She chuckled.

"He's different than you Fox. The different between you and Edward is that Dana loves you. With Edward she felt … pressured to love him. When she heard that her father was being transferred to Maryland, she jumped at the chance for a new beginning – life without Edward. At the University of Maryland, Dana met Randy. Randy Moss."

The name struck a chord.

"_Randy?" _

_He moved closer to her. Scully's breathing became heavy and tears swelled her eyes. Her hand reached for the man. _

"_Scully?" _

_Mulder's voice broke her concentration. She turned her head to look at him and when she turned back the man was gone. _

"_Where he'd go?" _

"_Where did who go?" _

"_There was a man, standing in front of me. Now he's gone." _

"_Scully, there was nobody there. I think that maybe you're just exhausted. You need some rest." _

"_Mulder, I know what I saw. Randy was just there!" _

"_Who's Randy?" _

"_No one," Scully sighed. "No one." _

"I know that name. I think Scully saw him the day before she disappeared."

There was a look of confusion.

"That's impossible. Randy is dead."

"What?"

Mrs. Scully took a deep breath. She saw that she needed to start from the beginning.

"They were engaged. The ring you showed me was the engagement ring."


	10. Chapter 10

She was twenty-one, a full-time student, and engaged. Dana Scully had a lot on her mind and failed to notice the man in front of her. When they collided, papers flew into the air and scattered on the ground. She was ashamed; felt stupid.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled trying to collect the papers.

"It's okay."

The voice was familiar.

"Edward Blake?"

"Yes?"

He pretended that it took him a moment to remember the voice.

"Dana Scully!"

Her smile to him was genuine and he gladly received it.

"How are you doing?"

She looked pleasantly surprised to see him. Quite different from their farewell two years ago.

"I'm good."

"Studying to be a doctor still?"

He asked questions that he knew the answers to.

"Yea."

Scully swiped away an errant piece of hair with her left hand. Edward saw the ring on her finger. He knew that she was engaged but secretly he hoped that it wasn't true.

"You're engaged."

Maybe she would tell him otherwise.

She blushed.

It was true.

She gave a slight nod with a creeping smile.

"Congratulations."

He tried not to choke on his own words.

"Who's the lucky man?"

He knew her answer. Randy Moss. Age twenty-three.

"Randy Moss."

He nodded his head politely, pretending to be interested but only wanting to be with her.

"Listen, Dana, it's really quite a coincidence that we've bumped into each other. Maybe you would like to go out sometime? Catch up?"

Scully blushed at his proposal but declined. She claimed that she was busy. The wedding was in a few weeks and there were still many things to do. Edward faked his understanding. Inside he was burning. They said their good-byes and he watched Scully walked away. When she was far enough, he followed in her footsteps, keeping his distance.

Edward was disappointed in their meeting. He had hoped that things would have turned out differently. In his dreams Dana had renounced her love for Randy and came to him with open arms. Edward chuckled. He hoped for too much but Dana was irresistible to him. He had to have her.

Edward laid low for the next few weeks. He stayed out of Scully's sight, still watching her, but careful not to be found. He had ran into Randy once before. He seemed nice, loving, perfect husband material, but Edward would not be satisfied until Dana was his.

It was mid-November when he made his move. He followed her home one day. An apartment building a few miles off campus. He watched her closely that day. She was uneasy; he noticed. Was it him? Could she feel him watching? He had been so careful. He needed to make his move. He decided. Today.

She lived on the second floor. A balcony with a view of trees. Perfect. He often hid among the trees and watched her. He knew that Randy wasn't perfect. She should be ready for change, grateful that he would save her.

Randy was out late that night. Drinking with friends maybe. He did that a lot. Edward hated how Randy didn't pay enough attention to Dana.

She sat alone in their apartment. She was sitting at the table, studying in the dim light. Edward walked up the stairs to the second floor and knocked on the apartment door. He heard rustling on the other side of the door and he smiled when she opened the door.

"Hey."

Scully was surprised to see Edward.

"What are you doing here?"

She brushed away a strand of hair and once again he saw the ring that irritated him so.

"I just wanted to see you."

"I'm busy right now."

"Please."

He tried to push her aside but Scully held her ground.

"Please Dana."

He grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her slowly back into the apartment.

"I need to talk to you."

Scully was speechless, not sure what to do in a situation like this. Randy was out. He wouldn't be back for a few hours. She was scared but tried her best to hide it.

"Eddie … I'm … you …"

"I love you."

Her breathing intensified. She closed her eyes. Maybe he would be gone when she opened them. Wrong. The horrible truth. Edward stood close to her – too close.

"Please go away."

"I can't do that."

Edward started to walk forward, further invading Scully's personal space. He closed the door behind him and pushed her down into a kitchen table chair.

"Look at me."

Scully tried harder to divert her eyes. Edward took her hands into his own, his fingers playing with her ring.

"Dana."

He sounded like a father scolding a child.

"What do you want?"

She was afraid. She hated the feeling.

"You."

He looked at her with intense eyes.

"But it's over."

Scully tired to fight back her tears.

"It never ended."

Edward used one hand and held Scully's face. Her lips were trembling.

"You don't need him."

Scully could feel Edward take the engagement ring off her finger.

"No."

"I'm doing you a favor."

"No."

Scully began to push Edward away. He easily overpowered her. She was weak. A different woman. He slipped the ring off her finger and placed it in his pocket.

"Eddie, please stop."

He towered her, looking at her like a small child. He was doing this for her. Everything was for her. Why didn't she understand? He cupped her face in his hands and leaned in for a kiss. Instinctively, Scully backed away. Edward missed completely.

Edward screamed in frustration. He let go of Scully's face and hit her – hard. She touched the right side of her face and felt blood in her mouth.

"Eddie …"

In an instant, Edward's demeanor changed. The anger was gone and he almost seemed sorry for what he had done.

"Dana, I …"

He moved to reach for her hand.

"I hate you."

The words stunned him. They would shock anyone who knew her.

"That's a lie. You love me."

Eddie backed away.

"I hate you."

She said the words with affirmation.

"Take it back!"

Eddie tugged at his hair in frustration. How could this be happening?

Scully stood up from her chair and spit out the blood in her mouth. She looked at Eddie in the eyes and saw that she had a chance. He was fazed out. She concentrated all of her strength for the attack. Scully ran towards Edward and flung her fists toward him. She managed to get a few hits in before Eddie regained his composure and caught her wrists in midair.

"You're MINE!"

He threw her back into the direction of the chair. Scully flew back and crashed into the wooden chair.

"I thought you loved me."

Edward was a mix of anger and disappointment. Tears streamed down his face but his eyes clearly conveyed anger.

"I did."

Scully tired to move but there was a stabbing pain on her left side.

Edward crouched down next to her and touched the blood on her face.

"I'm sorry."

She trembled from his touch.

The room fell silent. There was a rattling in the keyhole.

"Randy."

Scully was relieved. She was saved after all.

The door opened and Randy stepped in.

"Dana?"

Edward winced at his voice. He yanked Scully up from the floor and held her up.

"Randy!"

Randy followed the sound of Scully's voice, not ready to accept what he saw.

"Let her go."

Edward smirked. He noticed that Randy had reached for a kitchen knife but he was not afraid. He held something more valuable. Edward moved towards the balcony with Scully in tow. Randy followed closely, careful not to lose Dana from his sight. What he saw hurt him. She was beaten.

"Let her go."

Edward had stopped moving and stood firmly. Randy took a step forward and Edward's grip on Scully tightened.

"It's a risk Randy. Are you willing to take one for love?"

Randy charged towards Edward, fully aware that Scully was still in his grasp. Edward counted on this move and regretted what he did next. He stepped out of Randy's path and the same time loosened his grip on Scully. In one fluid motion he threw Scully through the glass doorthat separated the balcony from the apartment.

She felt the ground hit. Pieces of glass rained down upon her body. Scully could barely keep her eyes open, but she could see Edward suddenly overpowering Randy. He had caught him in a moment of weakness and made his move. The knife was now in Edward's hands.

"Dana!"

Randy's blood curdling scream ripped through the air. She saw his body fall in slow motion. The blood on his body and the pain on his face. There was a deadly silence was broken as the sound of sirens neared. A neighbor must have called the police. Scully felt herself slipping into the darkness that called. Edward slipped out of the apartment, promising that he would one day return for his prize.

But she would not let herself be overcome with pain. Slowly, she crawled towards Randy. She saw the fear on his face as she tried to be strong. The doctor in her tried to take over. Edward had left the knife in Randy's body and Scully knew that it would be best not to take it out. But what could she do. Randy was dying. The blood pooled around him.

There was little she could do. Her own injuries were serious but love had propelled her to act. Finally, Scully gave in and cried. Randy saw this.

"It'll be okay."

He croaked the words out. Cracked a smile. She laughed.

"I won't let you leave me."

Scully caressed his face and he wiped her tears.

"It'll be okay ..."

Randy said it this time with less conviction. He knew it and she knew it.

" ... but if it's okay ... I don't think ... make it."

Scully kissed his forehead.

"But I can't ..."

"You'll do just fine."

"But without you?"

"Yea."

Scully was now laying next to him. She could hear the paramedics running the hallway. She held Randy in her arms.

"But just stay a little longer ... for me."

Randy looked at her. He had never felt a love so strong before. Dana Scully was truly the one for him. He knew his life was slowly fading, but how could he refuse?

"Okay ... for you."

Together to lay on the floor and both faded into darkness.

---

note: thanks for reviews. they're all so awesome thus making you awesome. :


	11. Chapter 11

Mulder sat on Mrs. Scully's sofa. He was expressionless. The blood on his face had gone away. The palest shade of white.

"I didn't know."

Mrs. Scully placed her hand on Mulder's. A motherly gesture.

"She would have told you. She just needed some time."

Mulder nodded and pretended he understood. Suddenly, something clicked.

"That day she was … taken. Dana said she was on the way to the cemetery …"

Mrs. Scully was perplexed. Mulder stared the elderly Scully in the eye.

"Randy."

They had come to the same conclusion. Scully was on the way to visit Randy's grave the day she was taken. At first Mulder thought it was strange, but everything began to make sense.

"Mrs. Scully, do you know if Dana had any contact with Edward since that incident?"

"I don't …"

She paused, trying to remember. Mulder was on the verge of a break through.

"She had feelings that he was around, always following her. Watching her. But they went away … when she met you."

"Mrs. Scully?"

"Yes?"

"Do you believe that Edward Blake has Dana?"

Mrs. Scully sighed and stared out the window. What had Dana done to deserve this? Nothing. She remembered seeing her daughter in the hospital all those years ago, scared, hurt, and heartbroken. Scully had stayed in the hospital for a few days but slumped into a deep depression after her release. She had taken time off school and when she returned, Scully plunged in head first, changing her priorities and left behind a career in medicine.

"_Why?" Margaret Scully looked at her daughter and tried to avoid the fading scars on her face._

"_I felt weak. I couldn't protect myself, mom. I let myself be used." Dana's voice was soft, almost afraid of what she was saying. _

"_But you can take self-defense classes. The FBI? Your father …"_

"_I need to do this. I have to do this."_

"I have some old pictures … "

Mrs. Scully was avoiding the question. She stood up and went to retrieve a photo album on a nearby shelf.

"Here."

She flipped through the pages of Scully's life. Mulder had seen other pictures of Scully but these were new to him. Mrs. Scully pointed out a picture of Edward Blake. She said that she had forgotten that it was in there. It was almost insulting to have a picture of that man in the photo album. Mulder stared at the picture and noticed that Scully seemed uncomfortable around Edward. Her smile was a fake one and her posture was tense.

"That was taken near the end of their relationship. She would call, sometimes, almost crying because of that man."

Mrs. Scully continued to flip through the book until a picture of another man came up. Randy Moss. He was everything that Mulder didn't expect him to be. Rugged and yet intellectual. Tall. Handsome.

"She was so happy."

So this was the man who rightfully had Scully's heart. Mulder noticed that Scully was happier in this photo, much more relaxed and at ease in her surroundings. The pages of the photo album continued to turn. There were candid pictures of Dana and Randy preparing for their wedding. In the last pages there was even a wedding invitation. Mulder needed to break away from this past.

"Mrs. Scully, you never answered my question. Do you believe that Edward Blake has Dana?"

"I don't know."

"Given this man's history with Dana …"

"I know Fox. I just … "

They stood in silence. Mulder felt guilty about pressing Mrs. Scully but he had to know. He had to have something other than his own intuition to go on.

"Please just find her for me."

Mrs. Scully looked pleadingly into Mulder's eyes.

"I will."

Mulder thanked Mrs. Scully for her time and left with a spring in his step. As he entered his car, Mulder took out his cell phone and dialed Skinner's number.

"Skinner."

"Edward Blake."

"What?"

Mulder sighed in frustration.

"Edward Blake. That's who has Scully."

"Where are you getting this from?"

Skinner was excited but he knew better than to push Mulder. He had to ground him. He had to know where he came to this conclusion.

"I went to visit Scully's mother. She was engaged back in college and a jealous ex-boyfriend murdered her fiancé."

A chill went up Mulder's spine. Listening to Mrs. Scully was difficult enough, but he never expected that saying it would be harder.

"What?"

Skinner couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Edward Blake was the murderer then and he might be the murderer now."

"Mulder, you don't think …"

"I do. He hurt her once. He could do it again."

Something was missing from Mulder's story.

"He hurt her before? A broken heart?"

Mulder took in a deep breath. He imaged Scully lying in that hospital bed all those years ago. She should have had a different life.

"I don't know the specifics but I do know that she ended up in the hospital."

"Edward Blake?"

"That's the name."

"I'm on it."

Mulder was rejuvenated. He finally had a break.

_Scully, I'm coming. _


	12. Chapter 12

Scully sat on the floor, her knees pressed against her body, until she stopped shaking. How naïve it was for her to think that Edward would go away. He had come for her before. It was stupid of her to think that he wouldn't come again. But she wanted to believe that it was over. She needed to believe.

She slowly stood, regaining her composure, and feeling the pain of Edward's anger. Her stomach grumbled with hunger. It had been a while since she had eaten. Edward had enough mind to give her some water and bread but that was a few hours ago.

Scully eyed the room, hoping to find something that she had previously missed. Nothing. She jiggled the doorknob but it was locked. Scully cried out and pounded her fists against door.

"Eddie! Open up! Eddie! Let me out!"

She gave one defiant kick to the door. No response. Either Edward was ignoring her or he was gone. Scully stood at the door, looking at it, hoping that with the mere power of persuasion, the door would open and lead her to freedom. To Mulder.

Scully gave one more exasperated cry and fell into the bed. The satin sheets felt cool under her skin and for a brief moment, everything that happened to her in the past few days seemed like a dream. She closed her eyes and succumbed to the sweetness that called her.


	13. Chapter 13

Mulder paced in Skinner's office, listening into his conversation. He had a name. Now he just needed to know where Edward Blake was.

Skinner looked up at Mulder and watched him with worried eyes. It was obvious that Mulder was tired. When was the last time he slept? He was a walking zombie with only one thing on his mind – Scully. Skinner, too, was worried about Scully, but he knew that he first had to take care of Mulder. He needed rest.

"Go home."

"What?"

"Go home Mulder."

Mulder fell into the sofa in the back of Skinner's office and sighed.

"If you want me to sleep, I could do it right here."

Skinner gave a disapproving look.

"Mulder, I know that you're worried but you can't help Scully if you're wasting away."

"I'm not wasting away. I'm just …"

"Go home."

"But …"

Mulder knew that he was defeated. He knew that Skinner was right.

"Go home."

Mulder hung his head low and stared at the floor.

"I miss her."

His voice was barely above a whisper but Skinner caught the words. He quickly ended his phone conversation and walked to Mulder's side. Skinner rubbed Mulder's back in a kindly manner and noticed that the agent was trying to stifle his tears.

"We'll find her."

Mulder lifted his head.

"But what if we don't?"

Skinner wouldn't allow any of this disbelief. If Mulder didn't believe, then how could he?

"We will."

Mulder let out a cough and stood up. He stretched out and straightened his suit.

"Call me?"

Skinner nodded and led Mulder to the door.

Mulder rode down the elevator and avoided the glances of other agents. They knew of Scully's disappearance and offered fake sympathy.

He stepped off at the bottom level and walked into the parking garage. Mulder mindlessly made his way to his parked car. He heard a car turn the corner and thought nothing of it, until the headlights blinded him. Instantly, Mulder realized that the driver of the car was headed towards him and urged his feet to move.

He stood motionless, staring the driver of the oncoming car, trying to make out his face. He was unafraid. But what about Scully? Who would save her? But maybe she was dead. It was days since the photo. How could he be sure that she was still alive?

The car approached – closer and closer as the seconds passed by. Mulder remained stationary. He knew that he should move but something was holding him down. Mulder felt an impact upon his body and he hit the cold concrete ground.

A few seconds had passed when Mulder reopened his eyes. His entire body was slightly aching fromthe impact and his mind was trying to process what had just happened. Mulder heard the sound of tires screeching a few feet off as the driver of the car made a sharp turn and a quick getaway.

His mind was still reeling as he noticed someone standing a few feet away from him in the corner of his eye. Mulder stood up slowly, careful not to lose his balance. The man was coming near him and Mulder immediately recognized his face though he only saw it before for a brief second. It was the man who had pushed him out of harms way only a few moments before.

"Thank you."

Mulder slowly stepped towards the man. The closer he was, the clearer he could see – the man's mouth was moving but no sound was coming out.

"Hey. Thanks."

Mulder moved closer and heard the man's voice. He was barely whispering.

"Save her."

"Save who?"

"Save her."

Mulder did a double take when he realized who was standing before him.

"Randy?"

"Save her."

"Tell me where she is."

Mulder was frustrated. He was exhausted and he was hurt. He had no patience for this.

"Tell me where she is!"

"Get into your car and follow me."

Randy began to walk away and Mulder quickly responded. He ran to his car and started the engine. He scanned the garage for Randy but found him nowhere. Mulder cursed under his breath – he cursed at Randy and cursed at himself. He was seeing things. During the fall he must have hit his head.

Though he wanted to believe, he couldn't – he wouldn't allow himself that pleasure. Mulder had no time for seeing ghosts. Each moment he spent was a moment without Scully – it was one less minute without her and one less minute he had in finding her.

Mulder hit his steering wheel in frustration. Suddenly Randy reappeared from nowhere and Mulder's eyes trailed him slowly as the ghost made his way towards Mulder's car.

"She's this way."

And Randy sped off, leaving Mulder to be with himself for a moment of disbelief. It was Randy. There was no doubt about. The man in the pictures Mrs. Scully shared with him and the man that was before him were identical. Mulder regained his thoughts before he sped off after Randy on a wild goose chase.

His heart raced as he followed the apparition through the streets of Washington and off into the desolate state highways, hoping that his final destination would be the one place where he wanted to be the most.


	14. Chapter 14

She woke to a delectable smell. Her stomach growled and Scully remember her hunger. For the first time in a long while, Scully became fully awake and was once more aware of her surroundings. She slowly stood up and felt her body ache – how long has it been since she moved?

She had heard the front door slam shut a while ago and knew that Edward was back. Scully began to pace around the room and tried to push out the worse possible scenarios from her mind. Never seeing Mulder again become more realistic with each passing minute and it scared her to think about it. She knew very well of Edward's capabilities and of his rage.

A few minutes later, there was a knock in the door. Scully knew that this was simply a formality as she has no way of answering it. She heardkeys jingling and watched the doorknob turn. Scully scanned the room for something to attack with but found nothing and she alone did not have enough strength to overtake Edward. Instead of devising a plan for escape, she took in a deep breath and prepared herself to face Edward once more.

The door open and Edward stood there but he was not quite what Scully expected. He was calm and well dressed. The sweet smell of food flooded the room and Scully's stomach growledlouder than she wanted it to. A smile crept onto Edward's face.

"I was hoping that you would be hungry."

Scully remained silent and subconsciously placed an arm around her stomach. She noticed that Edward held something behind his back and she began to back away.

"What are you running away from?"

He did not walk closer to her this time. He stayed in his spot and revealed a box that was hidden behind his back. Edward crouched down, put the box on the floor, and lifted the lid. In the box was a dress – black and knee length. Scully stared hard at the contents of the box and she suddenly realized what Edward was doing. She fingered her empty ring finger and began to piece together something that she had long missed.

Scully had noticed when she was younger and her courtship with Eddie was still in existence that he was acting strangely near the end of their relationship. He had become more distant and she had always taken that as a sign that their relationship was fading. Never did she think that he had an ulterior motive. The night she broke things off with him suddenly became clear once more.

Eddie had taken her to an expensive, classy restaurant. This was not the first time he brought her to this place so she thought nothing of it. She wore a black dress that night – similar to the one that now lay in the box in front of her. Edward was especially fidgety that night and could hardly sit still. Scully, too, was distant that night but for a different reason.

It was she who spoke first. She had told him how she had felt, kissed him on the cheek and the left restaurant alone. Never once did Scully see Edward finger, quite often, the object he held in his coat jacket. After Scully left, Edward sat silently by himself at the restaurant and ignored the inquisitive glances from nearby diners.

Edward now stood before Scully, similarly dressed like that eventful night, and now more than ever, Scully was afraid. She could hardly admit this to herself but she knew very well that time was running out.

"It's for you."

Edward picked the dress out of the box and held it up so Scully could see. It was a beautiful dress – something that Scully would have worn if the circumstances had been different. Perhaps a special dress that she would have shared with Mulder.

Edward noticed the fear in Scully's face.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you."

Scully almost could have laughed if her situation did not seem so bleak. She had to decide what she was going to do. They could not stand like this forever.

Slowly, Scully moved towards Edward and the smile on his face grew.

"I knew you'd see it my way."

He handed her the dress and asked her to put it on. He would wait outside.

With the dress in her hands, Scully held it up to her body and tried imagine a pleasant evening. She made believe that it was Mulder waiting outside for her and that they were exchanging playful banter. But the truth was the Mulder was not waiting outside – Eddie was. Scully began to doubt if she would ever see Mulder again but she quickly placed that thought out of her mind. She knew very well that Mulder was frantically looking for her. Previous experiences told her so.

There was a knock on the door. Edward's voice traveled through.

"Are you ready yet? Dinner is getting cold."

"I'm coming."

Scully quickly slipped of what she had on and put on the dress. She was glad to see that it covered more that the purple piece of cloth and suddenly Scully had the urge to clean the rest of herself up.

"Eddie?"

"Yes dear?"

Scully paused at his response. She let out the breath she was holding and continued.

"I would like to wash up a bit if you don't mind."

Eddie opened the door and marveled at Scully.

"You don't really need to."

"I want to … make myself a bit more presentable."

Eddie led Scully to the restroom and gave her five minutes. She stood in front of the mirror and stared at her reflection. Her face was soiled and thinner than she last remembered. She turned the faucet on and threw the cool water upon her face. Scully dried of with a nearby towel and ran her fingers through her hair. Numerous strands fell out. Scully also noticed that the dress was large on her though it had been in her size. She stood there for a while, staring at her reflection, wondering how her life came to this.

It was not her fault. She knew that. It was her past that was haunting her but it was not her fault. Eddie was crazy. His infatuation with her scared her more than any of her previous encounters. He knew her. It was different.

She knew that Edward was waiting outside and she prepared herself for what was to come.


	15. Chapter 15

Skinner scoured the FBI building looking for Mulder. He knew that he had told Mulder to go home but he did not think that he would take it seriously. Skinner had tried calling Mulder's cell phone but he was not answering. He was now driving towards Mulder's apartment.

The information he had suddenly come across was the break they needed in finding Scully. Skinner had already assembled a team of agents who were ready to leave at a moment's notice. Searching for Mulder was setting him back and if he was not at his apartment, Skinner would continue to proceed.

Skinner finally reached Mulder's apartment and walked quickly towards the elevator. When it did not immediately come, he turned to the stairwell and attacked the stairs two by two. He knocked on apartment number 42 but no one answered. Skinner skillfully picked the lock and the door creaked open.

"Mulder?"

There was no answer. The apartment was unlived in – as it had been in the past few days. Mulder was no where to be found. Skinner began to worry. What had happened to his agent? Was hein danger? Did Edward have Mulder too? Skinner would soon find out. He phoned the waiting squad and told them that he would meet up with them at Edward's summer home.

He had found a deed in the Blake name. The house had belonged to Edward's great-uncle and was left to Edward in his will. This was Skinner's best chance at finding Scully. As he ran back down the stairwell, he only hoped that he would not be too late.


	16. Chapter 16

They sat at a small circular table, each with a plate of food in front of them and a glass of wine to the side. In the middle of the table were two lit candles. It was the perfect setting for a romantic dinner and would perhaps be enjoyable if it weren't for the company.

Scully and Edward sat across from each other. Silence surrounded them and Scully merely played with the food on her plate. Though she was starving, she could not bring herself to eat. She could not be sure of what Edward did to the food. She could not take that chance.

"Dana, what's wrong?"

Scully did not reply and simply kept playing with her food. Edward stared at her intently and suddenly reached across the table and grabbed her wrist. Scully dropped the fork she was holding and looked up.

"I asked you – what's wrong?"

Scully stared at Eddie and tried to free her hand but this only compelled Eddie to hold on tighter.

"Answer my question."

Edward was trying to contain his anger but he was failing. He once more tightened his grip on Scully's arm and her face twisted in pain.

"Let me go Edward."

Scully spoke through clenched teeth but she never lost her gaze on Eddie.

"No."

"Eddie, please …"

Scully let her desperation take over her.

"I can't do that."

"Why not? Why can't you let me go?"

Edward stood up suddenly, letting go of Scully's wrist, and unsuspectingly knocked the small table over to its side. The plates came crashing down and the candles fell, one of them extinguishing, but the other still burned and edged closer to the table cloth.

"Because you're mine Dana. You've always been mine and you will always be mine. And no one else's."

Scully sat silently and cradled her wrist. It was sore after its captivity in Eddie's grasp. She stared at the fire creeping towards the table cloth.

"Why can't you see that? I _love_ you."

Eddie stepped closer to Scully and knelt down in front of her. He took her head in his hands and positioned her so that she was force to look at him.

"I have always loved you."

He had calmed down a bit but Scully knew that he could explode any second.

"Do you understand that Dana?"

Eddie was speaking to Scully like a child. He formed his words slowly and clearly as if she didn't quite understand what he was saying.

Scully remained quiet and tried to divert her glace from Edward but it was near impossible.

"Answer me!"

That time, Eddie let go of Scully's face dropping one hand completely and drawing the other one back. He slapped her - hard. Scully was unprepared for this and felt the full sting of the hit.

Scully quickly recovered and turned to face Edward.

"I don't love you."

Emotion drained out of Eddie's face. He stared at her in disbelief.

"What?"

"I don't love you."

Scully felt the anger building inside her and said the words another time with more conviction. She felt her strength returning and stood up from her seat. Though Eddie towered her, Scully felt tall. Her previous wounds were not yet healed and places of her body were still sore.

"I don't love you."

She said the stinging words once more, not without conviction, but with a tone that insinuated a lighthearted mood. The words simply rolled off her tongue and no longer held any meaning for her. It was simply a fact that Eddie refused to believe.

"I never have."

This was lie. Scully knew it. Edward knew it. But upon hearing those words, Edward's rage grew and Scully immediately regretted what she had said. Quickly she thought back to their courtship and recalled that she had been happy and even thought of spending the rest of her life with the man that stood before. The events of life changed that. It could not have been helped.

Edward swung his right fist once more intro Scully face. This time the force was stronger and knocked Scully off of her feet. She fell to the floor and lay there in shock. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the fire slowly growing. It was slightly bigger than before, but not quite big enough to prove to be a threat. However, she was close enough to the flame to feel the warmth upon her bruised skin.

"I … don't … believe …"

Edward stammered out the words. He stared at her and watched her slow movements to push herself up. He felt his foot move at great speed and come in contact with Scully's abdomen. With this kick, Scully rolled over and coughed. She curled slightly into a ball but then unraveled herself, leaving her body unshielded for another blow.

"If I can't … then …"

Eddie stumbled around the kitchen in search of something – Scully did not know what. She took this opportunity to regain her strength and slowly picked herself up from the ground. She coughed once more and noticed the taste of blood in her mouth. By the time Scully managed to stabilize herself on her feet, Eddie had found what he had been looking for.

He turned to face her and in his hand was a large kitchen knife. The blade was at least six inches long and the handle was held tight by Eddie's grasp. Scully's face paled and she felt a rush of adrenaline run through her body. She ran as fast as she could from the kitchen to some safe haven within the house. Eddie followedblindly.

Scully ran through the corridors which she was unfamiliar with. Each door she tried was locked until she came upon the final door at the end of the hall. Eddie was only a few steps behind her when the final door opened and Scully slipped inside.

Upon a quick glance, Scully realized that it was the room that Edward had held her captive in. She knew that the door would not lock and there was no time to rearrange the furniture to act like a buttress. Instead, Scully used all her might to push against the door. She knew that it was a battle that she could not win but she still held a small hope – the hope that somehow Mulder would find her in time.


	17. Chapter 17

Edward pushed on the door. It was easy but somehow Scully had garnered enough strength to hold him off for longer than he had expected. When he finally broke through, Scully was sprawled on the floor. He had kicked the door hard and she flew by the unexpected jolt.

Now she was trapped. Scully crawled backwards towards the bed, keeping her eyes locked on Eddie's. All she could do was pray. She prayed for her family but most of all, she prayed for Mulder. She knew how he feared life without her and though she feared of life without him as well, Scully knew that she would eventually recovered, but Mulder would fall and keep falling until he was no more.

Eddie reached down and grabbed Scully by the neck. He lifted her up with one hand, chocking her. Her hands tried to pry him off but he held the advantage.

"You're for no one."

With his other hand, Eddie pointed the tip of the knife at Scully's abdomen. He twisted it playfully on the thin layer of cloth on Scully's body and slowly drove it in. Scully wanted to cry out but she could not. There was no breath to do so.

Without any warning, Eddie suddenly let go to Scully and she fell onto the bed behind her. She coughed violently and tried to fill her lungs with air. Her hands immediately went to the fresh wound and she discovered that the cut was not deep at all. In fact, it barely hurt at all.

Eddie snickered. He stared down at her and looked at her with disgust.

"I don't even know if you're worth it anymore."

He spit at her and started to turn away. Scully was confused – shocked. She dared not to move. What was going through his mind, she thought. Would he let her go? It was too much to ask for. He was in it too deep. Scully tried to read the man that stood before her but found that she no longer had that ability. Eddie was a complete mystery to her now. Only he would know what would happen next.

As Eddie took a step forward and away from Scully, his head turned and his body quickly followed. Before Scully realized what was happening, she was pinned underneath Eddie's large body and felt the kitchen knife slowly enter her body. Eddie wanted her to feel the pain.

She tried to push him away but her strength would not win. She tried to scream and scream she did. It was the only thing Scully could do. Deeper and deeper the knife went and the pain became more intense until it seemed pointless to feel and the pain almost became nonexistent.

Scully was dazed and her head rolled off to the side so that Eddie was not directly in front of her.She didn't need to look. She knew what Eddie was doing. She could feel the metal twisting within her.

On his face was a look of satisfaction as he twisted the knife within Scully's body. Her face was contorted in pain.

"Goodbye."

Eddie withdrew the knife from Scully's body and threw his fist against her face one more time. She felt his weight lift from her body and barely heard the door click shut behind him. Eddie had left her there to die.


	18. Chapter 18

Mulder raced through the streets like a madman. He wondered if anyone else could see the apparition who led him. Through the hidden wooden roads he drove, not knowing where he was being led. He prayed silently that he would make it time. He prayed that she was still alive.

Suddenly, the ghost disappeared and Mulder nearly drove off the road. He stopped his car and glanced around. Where did Randy go?

Randy was gone. Mulder had feared this and was not prepared to think clearly. But Mulder did not have the convenience of time. The road ahead looked bleak but somehow, the narrow path into the forest looked familiar. Mulder was certain that this place was new to him yet he had seen it before. Perhaps he was not here physically, but spiritually.

Mulder drove off the main road and navigated himself through the forest. He let his heart think for him. The further into the woods he went, the more familiar the path seemed. It was killing him. Where had he seen this place? Then suddenly, it struck him. It was his dreams.

He felt his heart creep up his mouth. What had happened to Scully in this dream? She had died. Just like she always had in his dreams. But every time he opened his eyes, she would be laying right next to him, comforting him. This was no dream. Scully was in danger and the longer he drove, the more he could feel her presence.

In a way, it comforted Mulder to know that his dreams had some purpose. If he remembered correctly, after a few more minutes of driving, he would reach an isolated cabin. His foot could not press the gas pedal harder.

Then came a sound that Mulder feared to hear. He heard the sound of Scully's scream breaking through the woods. This only pushed Mulder to go faster. To be faster so he could save her. So he could save himself.

The house appeared. The car had barely stopped when Mulder stepped out. At a first glance, he could not find a way in. There was no time for a careful investigation. Mulder ran as fast as he could round the small building until he found a door.

Mulder jostled the door while trying the knob. It was locked.

"Scully!"

There was no response. Maybe she couldn't hear him. Maybe she couldn't reply.

He couldn't wait around. Mulder stepped back and eyed the door. Shoulder first. Run. Run as fast as you can. Don't be afraid of the pain because what waited inside could be worse.

The door gave way on the first try. Smoke filled the air. Where was Scully? Follow the smoke.

Mulder easily navigated this way through the small house. The small candle fire in the kitchen had grown into something dangerous. Smoke filled the room and clouded Mulder's lungs. Breathing got harder.

"Scully!"

He choked the words out. Why did there have to be fire? He couldn't be afraid. There was no time for that leisure.

"I had hoped that you'd come."

The voice rang out behind him. There some something devilish about the tone. A sort of maniacal laugh intertwined between the words.

Mulder turned around and saw more smoke. The fire was growing quick. There was an outline of a man but it seemed so far away. The voice had been close by, near to his ear.

Mulder moved towards the silhouette. The silhouette moved towards him.

"Where's Scully?"

He yelled the words out. Emotions were getting the best of him. Mulder felt her nearby but where was she?

"You're too late."

The answer was grim. There was obvious pleasure in the speaker of the words.

"Don't worry. You'll see her soon."

Mulder wondered what that meant. His head was clouded. Did this mean Scully was still alive? He knew Eddie was insanely infatuated with Scully – so why was he so willing to give her up?

Eddie's stare burned right through Mulder.

Why hadn't he thought of it before? Mulder's mind was a mess. His eyes tried to avoid Eddie's glare and in this process, Mulder saw something he wished he had not seen – something he reprimanded himself for not noticing earlier. In his left hand, Eddie held a large kitchen knife covered with blood.

In less than a heartbeat, Mulder drew out his gun and fired – twice. One of the bullets lodged itself in Eddie's right shoulder; the other missed by a small margin, making a home in the wall behind. Eddie showed no sign of deterioration. He took two large steps forward and Mulder stepped back. A dastardly smile crept on Eddie's face. He took pride in the pain.

Mulder saw the threat on both his life and Scully's – if she was not yet gone. He turned around and ran. The small house was easy to navigate through but the cramped space did not offer many options.

Eddie easily caught up with Mulder. Though he was smaller in stature, the rage and maniacal desire to preserve drove him to overtake the man who had everything he didn't.

A sharp pain suddenly overcame Mulder. A scream in aggravation was let out. A fall to the ground. Would he be this easily defeated?

"Weak."

Eddie stared down at the injured agent.

"What did Dana ever see in you?"

Eddie knelt beside Mulder's side and held the knife close by.

"You're scum, you know that?"

Mulder was not going to let Eddie win. He tried to pick himself up; he needed to stand. Eddie got a kick out of it.

"Oh look at the big man. Still believe that you can win? I got news for you, Muld-ar. I've already won."

Those last words were drawn out and his lips were curled into a devilish smile, showing the blood that flooded inside.


	19. Chapter 19

She was going to die. Her medical mind told her so. The blood flowed freely from her wounds and nothing could be done to stop or even to slow the flow. Her own strength was not strong enough to apply the needed pressure.

It was time to come to peace, Scully resolved.

_God, please take care of mom, Bill, Charlie, and, most of all, Mulder. _

She waited for the darkness to take over her. But it did not come. She felt faint. She knew the life-force was flowing out of her.

"Randy?"

She felt a pressure that should not be there. Invisible hands upon her wound, extending her life.

She could see him and yet she could not. Blink. Blink. Blink again. It was as if he was fading away, his duty almost done.

"He's coming."

_No. Eddie, just leave me to die._

"He's coming."

Why did he repeat this? There was nothing more Scully could do to protect herself from the madman outside. Maybe it meant something else.

"Mulder …"

Randy nodded. Why didn't she think of it before? Was she losing hope? No. She was afraid and her fear lead her to believe that Eddie was coming back to finish her off.

"Mulder."

Now she had to hang on. He would be here soon. He would make all thepain go away. Was he just outside? She could feel him near.

Randy became fainter. Scully could still feel his hands on her but she could see right through him.

"Don't go."

Scully tried to reach out for him, but her strength would not prevail. She could see sadness on his face. It was the same look on her own.

How many years had it been since Randy had died? It was too far away for her to remember and yet she could never forget. This was the man she was going to spend the rest of her life with. She could have been a different person …

But then, she would never have met Mulder. Scully knew her love for Mulder was something entirely different. She could have lived without Randy – she has lived without Randy, but life without Mulder was imaginable. He was her rock and she was his.

"I love you."

She read the words from his lips. He was going away. The pressure was lighter on her wound and the darkness was calling, but before she could succumb to it, the door burst open.


	20. Chapter 20

She had once asked him if he would quit the FBI. If they had started a family, would he be willing to rip himself away from the one other thing he was so dedicated to, to devote his life to their family.

He said yes. And this took her by surprise.

She was ready to hear the no. Ready to accept the fact that to the X-Files, she would always be in second place. At times it felt that way. At times she didn't. So she needed to know.

He had said yes. Yes to throwing away years of work – the search for his sister – for her. It had meant more to him than anything. She knew it was true.

He once said that he would do anything for her. She said that anything could be dangerous. He didn't mind. She was worth it.

Now, as Mulder looked at death in the face, he recalled the day when he devoted himself to her. It could have been when they first met, but he remembered those feelings of animosity towards her. Here was this young, impressionable woman, ready to make her mark in a world full of men. How could he have anything but hate towards her? She represented everything that he despised, but somehow, she had won him over.

He thinks it could have been in the rain. Her revelation. His revelation. It was then, yes, when he realized that perhaps she was not everything he made her out to be. The psychologist was wrong, but the man was right. As a man he was attracted to her. Who wouldn't be? For all the reasons he hated her, he loved her.

After the rain, everything started to fall apart. For the first time in years he was able to tell her the story of his life – of his sister- without any criticism. Little green men? Doubtful and yet accepted. Abductions? Unlikely but people return.

And so he fell in love and she fell in love and together they made promises stronger than those of normal people.

Now, as Mulder looked at death in the face, he realized that he could not let this devil win. There was too much at stake.

He started to laugh. He had survived much worse than this. Much worse. He was not going to let a madman bring him down now.

"Give up Muld-ar. I've won."

Eddie yelled these words. He could not believe his eyes. A moment before, they had beheld a defeated and dying man but now, before him was an energized man, revengeful, and determined.

The pain burned through his bones but he could not let that deter him. Scully needed him and surely she was in worse condition than him. Surely she was still hanging on because he could still feel her, needing him. What damage had Eddie done to her? Psychological, physical. Mulder simply suffered nothing in comparison, this he was sure of. He had to save her.

Mulder got up slowly but proudly. Eddie stood in disbelief. How was this possible? A moment before he was certain that he had won but now his victory seemed dim. He could have easily shot Mulder back down, but he did not. Why?

Still clutching his gun, Mulder stood at full length. What a fool Eddie had been. Blinded by his own supposed victory, he had slipped and left his enemy with the most dangerous of weapons.

Eddie looked down at his own weapon still in his hands. The bloodied knife versus the gun. Would he take the risk for eluding death once more? Could he be faster? Did he fear his death?

"Give up Edward. I won."

Mulder said this in a mocking tone. His eyes shone with a fierce intensity.

"And you know I've won. And it's killing you."

Eddie loosened his grip on the knife a bit.

"I just wanted …"

He said these words, defeated. Edward looked Mulder in the eyes. A reversal of roles. He would not give up easily. A fire returned into his own eyes. He lurched forward, knife in hand, raised high.

And he fell to the ground.

This time he did not miss.

It was the final straw.

Both had the desire for victory.

But it was Mulder who won.


	21. Chapter 21

By now the fire had grown to considerable proportions but the current condition of Mulder and Scully allowed them to pay no heed to the smoke filled house. Their lungs strained for oxygen with or without the carbon dioxide filled air.

Mulder stood hunched over Eddie's lifeless body. Not quite wanting to take chances, Mulder shot at the body once more in the head. Now he was dead for sure.

Feeling the sting of the deep cut in his shoulder, Mulder knew that time was running out fast. He had to find Scully.

"Scully!"

He wondered if she could hear him. He wondered if she could even respond.

"Scully!"

As Mulder staggered down the hallway, he tried each knob he passed by, each not giving way. But as he passed them by, he was certain that Scully was in neither of these rooms. He coughed in desperation and as his head involuntary moved downward, Mulder saw something he had not seen before. There was blood on the floor. Hard to see with the smoke, but visible nonetheless. He was certain that it was not his blood.

The blood trailed off to a door nearby and ended suddenly. That was the room Scully was in. At the first try, the door would not budge. Eddie had locked the door. There was no time to go back to his body to search of the key.

"Scully! I'm going to shoot the door!"

No response. Mulder hoped that she heard him. He hoped that he would not hit her.

The bullets hit the hinges of the door and with one strong push, the door gave way.

And there she was. After days of wondering and days of missing and days of yearning, there she was. Dying.

"Scully?"

Mulder ran to her side. She still lay on the bed, her face towards the ceiling, her eyes trying to focus on the light fixture above but failing horribly.

"M…"

She couldn't get the word through her lips. Her entire body was failing her. And perhaps, her mind was too.

He reached out to touch her. Her body instinctively stiffened.

"Scully? It's okay. It's me. I'm here."

"I know …"

Scully grasped for air. Her eyes came into focus and for the first time in days, she felt safe. Mulder's face was directly in front of her, his hands over hers, trying to keep the blood in her.

"You're hurt."

She saw the blood running down his arm and knew that it was not hers. Mulder chuckled. It was like her to worry about him when she was the one on the brink of death.

"It's nothing."

Scully saw Mulder's eyes examining her body. His hands stayed in place but too much blood was already lost. She was a deathly shade of white.

"I'm okay."

Mulder made no reply. He was trying to fight back the fear, the anger, and the pain. What right did he have to complain of his own injuries when his own partner lay dying in front of him?

Scully watched closely. She felt renewed though her body did not show it.

"Help is coming."

Mulder said this more as a reassurance towards himself than anything. He felt Scully's hands moving beneath his. He grasped them without relieving any pressure on the wound.

"Help is coming."


	22. Chapter 22

The white walls were illuminating. Was she dead? The pain in her body told her otherwise.

"Dana?"

The voice was not the one she expected.

"Mom?"

She felt her mother's hand tighten the grip on her own.

_Smile, Dana, Smile. _

But there was nothing to smile about. She couldn't fake her happiness for her mother. Instead there were tears.

"Mulder?"

Mrs. Scully read the expression on her daughter's face and heard the pain in her voice.

"He's fine. He wanted to be here but …"

Mrs. Scully's words were interrupted.

"But the doctor who promised him that he would be here lied to him."

Mulder shot a quick glance at the doctor standing next to him before making his way to Scully's side.

"I thought … when I didn't see you …"

"It's okay. I'm here now."

He took her hand into his; their fingers intertwined. She looked beautiful. A little pale but beautiful nonetheless. Her face was relatively unmarked. A few bruises marked the areas where Edwards had hit her but they were quickly going away. Most of the damage was on her torso and luckily, her hospital gown covered those wounds.

Mulder could visualize the area where the knife went through. He could still see all the blood pouring out. It had nicked an artery and if Mulder had been a minute later … he shuddered at that thought.

As for Scully, her eyes were penetrating through Mulder's shoulder.

"It's nothing."

"It didn't look like nothing."

"It doesn't hurt. Not anymore."

"Let me look at it."

Mrs. Scully took her cue. She had long felt that the two lovers needed to be alone but she could not tear herself away from her daughter.

"Coffee. I think I'll get some coffee."

She bent down to get her daughter a kiss and stopped to give Mulder an affectionate squeeze on the arm before leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

"I'd thought she'd never leave."

"Scully …"

Scully had inched over towards the now empty seat on her left side, indicating to Mulder that she wanted him to be next to her.

As soon as he took his place, Scully begin to unbutton his shirt.

"Scully? Don't you think it's too soon? For you I mean?"

She shot him a glare. Finally reaching the final button, Scully's traced her hands along Mulder's abdomen before making her way to his bandaged shoulder. Carefully, she lifted a corner of the bandage to asses the wounds.

"Stitches. How many?"

"I forget."

Mulder was paralyzed by Scully's movements. For days he had been yearning for her touch and now she was right next to him.

When she was done with her investigation, Scully buttoned up Mulder's shirt and gently rested her head on his chest. Mulder, in turn, wrapped his arms around her, careful not to put any stress on her wound. They stayed that way in silence for a good while.

It was Scully who broke the silence. Her facial expression during the speechless draught told Mulder that she was thinking about something painful. She was thinking about Randy.

"Mulder … I was going to tell you … eventually anyhow."

Her mother had told her in advance of what she had told Mulder. Then, Scully had just sat in silence, shocked at the words coming out of her mother's mouth but understanding them. Randy had always been a painful issue of the Scully women. Now she had to explain it herself to Mulder.

"I was going to tell you when I felt that the matter was finally at rest. When we were married."

Scully looked down at her ring finger and saw the white band of skin where her engagement ring was supposed to be. It was lost in the struggle with Edward and she had considered it lost forever. Mulder had never made a mention about the ring.

"If Ed …"

Scully stumbled at the name. The memory was still too fresh.

"If _he_ hadn't come that night, I would have been married to Randy … and I would have never met you…"

Scully trailed off. Mulder had remained silent, taking in Scully's words. He felt no anger towards her for keeping the secret. He had kept too many secrets in the past from Scully to allow himself to have that feeling.

"Do you …"

"I don't regret anything Mulder. I loved Randy and I still do but what I feel for you is different … It's stronger."

"So then why did you feel the need to keep this from me?"

He wasn't prying. He was just curious.

"Because I wasn't sure how I felt. I wasn't sure that I could do that Randy, Mulder. He was the first man that I ever, truly fell in love with and I didn't feel that way for a long time. Not until I met you. But I still felt that I was betraying him somehow, dishonoring his memory and his love for me by marrying someone else … marrying you."

Mulder tightened his grasp on Scully. He did not want to let her go.

"In an odd way, I'm thankful for was Eddie did."

She had no hesitance with the name this time. Mulder gave an inquiring look.

"I think I saw him – Randy. He was there, protecting me, keeping me alive until you came. I took comfort in that, more than I ever expected but it made me remember things, Mulder; things that I had forgotten because of Randy's death. I wasn't always happy then. He drank a lot. Never physically abusive, but sometimes his words would just hit all the right places. I knew that he loved me but sometimes I questioned my own love for him."

Scully stopped to catch her breath. It was draining her, reliving all these memories. She had never expected that they would catch up with her in this manner. She always thought Mulder would find out through a slip of the tongue or by flipping through some of her old photo albums.

"Sometimes I would be afraid that he would hate me for loving you, even though he's dead. I feel like he knows that what I feel for you is stronger than what I ever felt for him. A part of me felt that he hated me for loving you but another part told me that he was happy. I think I know now though … what Randy wants for me … what he wants for you."

Scully looked up at Mulder. She had been avoiding eye contact with him for the entire time.

"I saw him too."

At this Scully unwrapped Mulder's arms around her and sat up straight.

"What?"

"When I thought that I would lose you forever, he came – Randy. And he showed me where you were. He led me to that cabin in the woods."

"Then how did Skinner …"

"He found out later. A lead came through but by that time I was long gone."

Before Scully could say another word, a nurse came into the room.

Mulder tired to make his excuses, but the nurse would not allow him to stay. Ms. Scully needs her rest she said. You can see her tomorrow. It pained the nurse to force the love-sick man away but she was under strict doctor's orders. Mulder finally complied.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

He kissed Scully on the forehead before making his way towards the door.

"Mulder … you're jacket."

Mulder turned around to see his jacket hanging from the coat rack. He had placed it there a day ago, when he was first allowed into Scully's room. He had forgotten that it was there. Mulder went over to pick it up and draped the jacket over his arm. Two objects fell to the ground.

Clink. Clink.

Mulder bent down to see what they were. Rings. Engagement rings. One old, the other new. Randy's and his own.

"What was that Mulder?"

"Uhh …"

The nurse was still standing in the room. Her gaze told Mulder that it had to wait. But Mulder shot a quick glance towards Scully and saw the pale band of skin on her ring finger. No. It could not wait.

He darted over to Scully with both rings in his hand. He acted like he wanted to give her one last kiss, going through the motions of bending down and grasping her hand. But in the act, he quickly slipped a ring on her finger, leaving the other hidden in his palm.

"Good-night love."

The nurse had moved closer to the couple, either oblivious or impatient towards the scene in front of her.

Mulder cleared his throat with an air of defiance and awkwardness and quickly made his way out of the room. The door closed behind him and Mulder heard the nurse trying to make light conversation with Scully. He played with the ring remaining in his hand.

It was Randy's ring. He knew that Scully couldn't see it – at least not anytime soon. She had barely begun to recover from this most recent ordeal. The most logical answer would be to get rid of it, but Mulder's mind was never the logical one. Instead, he dropped the ring into his pocket, making sure not to forget of its presence again. He would figure out what to do with it when he got home. But now, he wanted to savor life. He wanted to rest. He wanted to dream. But most of all, he wanted tomorrow to come; because maybe by tomorrow, Scully would have figured out which wedding invitation she wanted to use.

--

Thank you for reading this endeavor of mine. I appreciate all the feedback and hopefully I'll have another story soon.


End file.
